Colors
by KC-Chan13
Summary: Out of every color known to man, especially the bright, neon colors that defined Yuffie herself, her favorite color was blue. Not ocean blue, nor electric blue, nor baby blue. Just blue. Why? Well, the evident blush on her cheeks made it obvious that it had something to do with Leon...


Drabble, with a sprinkle of Squffie. :)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Tetsuya Noruma.**_

* * *

**Colors**

It was a dark, rainy Saturday night. The members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee were currently in the dining room of Merlin's cozy little house. They all sat around the mahogany table, with a look of boredom pasted on every present person's face. The one who looked especially bored was no other than the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Why'd it have to rain today, of all days?" the black-haired ninja whined. "I was really looking forward to-"

"Mind shutting that big mouth of yours already? You've said that over a thousand times!" the grumpy blonde, known as Cid Highwind, yelled in annoyance. Yuffie groaned.

"But I'm so bored..!"

"Then find something to do!" he exclaimed. "Dumbass..."

"I heard that!"

"Oh, what're you gonna do ab- Ow!" the cranky man received a pound to the head.

"_That!_"

"Why you little b-"

"Enough, both of you!" Aerith scolded. Yuffie and Cid both apologized and sunk into their chairs.

"I'm sorry, Aerith, but I'm just _so_ bored!" Yuffie whined.

"How about we play a game?" Aerith suggested. The raven-haired girl stood up, all the while slamming her hands on the wooden table, startling Squa- cough, excuse me- _Leon_ in the process.

"All right! How about that, guys? Hm?" she looked at Cid, then at Leon with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Depends on what game," Leon answered coolly.

"I think Merlin has some board games upstairs..." Aerith said as she stood up.

"Bleh! Boring!" Yuffie said, giving a thumbs down. "How about Poker?" Cid twitched, noticing the somewhat evil glint in Aerith's eyes.

"U-Um... I-I spent all my munny, so..." Cid gulped.

"Aww! Stupid old man..." Yuffie grumbled.

"Why don't we just play twenty questions or something," Leon said in a monotone. "I'm not in the mood for anything noisy or anything that involves me getting up. I feel a bit dizzy today."

"Oh, my... Do you need any potions or perhaps a hi-potion?" Aerith asked in a motherly fashion.

"No, it isn't that bad. I'll be fine," the brunet assured.

"All right, well, twenty questions doesn't seem like such a bad idea anyway," Yuffie shrugged and sat back down.

The four people started the game, asking each other... strange questions like, "Squallie, what color is your underwear?" or "Cid, why do you always smell like donkey crap?" However, after about five questions (possibly less), Leon and Cid grew tired and annoyed of these kinds of questions. They were about to quit the game and leave the two females alone, but wanting the game to go on, Yuffie apologized and promised to play seriously.

Throughout the game, they all found out something strange or unexpected about a certain person. For example, Leon's addiction to whip cream. Cid's love for classical music. Aerith's crush on Zack (oh wait, that was _totally_ expected). Yuffie's secret desire in wanting to be girly.

The questions went on and on, and soon enough, the gang forgot they were even playing twenty questions and just kept asking.

Right now, it was Leon's turn. He seemed to have asked everyone what he wanted to know about them already. He averted his eyes toward a certain brunette; she was his number one victim. He asked her over twenty five questions already.

He then turned to Cid. He was Yuffie's number one victim. She asked Aerith one question and Leon himself one question as well, but all the other questions were thrown at Cid. She already asked the blonde everything Leon wanted to know.

And so, he shifted his blue eyes toward the ninja, Yuffie; Aerith's victim. Geez, everyone aimed at the person on their right or what? Well, Aerith already asked her everything Leon wanted to know... Oh, what was he talking about? He couldn't care less if he hardly knew anything about her.

After a moment of thinking, he turned to the person whom he aimed his question at.

"Yuffie..." Leon said in a somewhat dramatic way.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered. The questions he would ask were rather personal. If he asked her who she liked... then...

Of course, she could always lie. But these people were like family. They knew her so well; they could tell whether she was lying or not.

And if Cid were to ask her if she liked Leon...

"What's your favorite color?"

Did she hear right? Leon just asked her one of the most basic questions out there.

Aerith twitched. Cid smirked. Yuffie blinked a couple of times and asked Leon to repeat what he said several times to make sure she heard correctly.

"...What's your favorite color?"

"..."

"..."

"...Is this a test?"

Leon sighed in annoyance. "Fine, if you'd prefer a more _personal_ question..."

"Blue," Yuffie blurted out.

"Wasn't it lime green?" Aerith asked in confusion.

"I thought it was cherry red?" Cid said at his turn.

"Blue," Leon repeated. "Like... ocean blue? Electric blue? Baby blue..?"

"No, just... blue," Yuffie smiled, an evident blush on her cheeks.

"I thought you'd say a more... well... flashy color. Why blue?"

"Because."

Why she suddenly switched from a bright, neon color to such a dull, normal color... they would never know.

However, the pink blush on her cheeks made it obvious that it had something to do with Leon.

_Because it's the color of your eyes._

* * *

I know, I know. Not the best drabble. xD But well, I had to occupy myself on this rainy day, otherwise I'd be... snailing around the house all day. (...)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
